This invention relates to an electrically conductive high-molecular composition which can be transparent or colored to any desirable color and has a suitable antistatic performance.
Generally, various attempts have been conducted so far in order to make electrically conductive the high-molecular compounds such as thermoplastic resin or rubber for preventing from being charged with static electricity, e.g. to remove effectively static electricity which may occur easily in electronic equipment such as integrated circuits in particular.
As means for antistatic action there is known a method for mixing high-molecular compound (hereinafter called "base high-molecular compound") constituting mainly a base with carbon black, metallic powder, metallic fiber and the like or a method for mixing same with a surfactant as an antistatic agent.
In the former case that the carbon black, the metallic powder, the metallic fiber and the like are mixed with the base high-molecular compound, the inconvenience is that the color of the molded articles is limited only to a black or brown color. Particularly, when making electrically conductive a thermoplastic resin, the defect is that the strength of the base high-molecular compound is reduced greatly due to a mixture ratio of an electrically conductive agent, thereby its moldability is worsened. On the other hand, in the latter case that only the surfactant is added to the base high-molecular compound, the defect is that the surface resistance drops to only 10.sup.11 .OMEGA. and the maintaining period of the antistatic action is short.